Lie Like a Dog
by moosydude
Summary: Kagome is a new student and the gang welcomes her into their group. Now Kagome must put up with this motley crew, the bad tempered Inu-yasha in particular. What happens when they're paired together for a class project? And what is Inu-yasha hiding? Pairin
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't...own...Inu-yasha...shniffle It belongs to the lucky, talented Rumiko Takahashi.

Kagome quickly packed her bag for school, constantly glancing at her watch to make sure she wasn't late. After all it was her first day at Sugoi-Mori high school. She zipped up her backpack hastily and ran downstairs, grabbing a bagel and waving to her mother before leaving. Quickly she ran towards her bus stop, glancing down at her watch again. Ah, screw it! I'm gonna miss my bus! She whined to herself, sprinting down another stretch of sidewalk.

Turning another corner, Kagome finally saw a group of students standing around, chatting on a street corner. With a sigh of relief, she ran up to them panting, just as the bus arrived. Smiling at her good fortune, she boarded the bus and took a seat near the back.

The teacher stood up with a smile. "Class, we have a new student. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. I trust you will all make her feel welcome." He gestured with his hand to an empty seat and Kagome slipped into the desk with a nervous smile. With a nod of reassurance, the teacher started his lecture on the Feudal Era (hahaha) and Kagome slumped back in her seat. Man! Not more history. I'm so sick of this subject.

In the middle of Kagome's contemplation, a finger tapped her on the shoulder and she turned her head to see the face of a girl about her age. The girl had set, brown eyes and a well built face. Her dark brown hair fell to the bottom of her shoulder blades and was tied back near the end by a white ribbon. She wore a purple t-shirt and dark blue jeans and her feet were donned in reed sandals. A smile lit her face and she whispered "Boring, neh?"

Kagome nodded with a smile.

"So you're new?" the girl continued, "Where're you from?"

"Erm…Kyoto…" Kagome replied shyly.

The girl grinned. "Wow, so I guess you find Tokyo extremely crowded then."

"Just a bit." Kagome sweat dropped.

Suddenly the girl scratched her head in embarrassment. "Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sango Taijiya."

"Nice to meet you Sango-san."

"Heh, you can drop the formalities. Just call me Sango."

"Oh well, all right."

"Hey, if you come with me after class I'll introduce you to the guys." Sango smiled in a friendly manner. "I'm sure you'll get along fine."

Kagome smiled warmly. "Sounds good."

The bell rang loudly, causing several students to jump up in surprise. Slightly dazed by the sudden sound, the professor released them and seated himself behind his desk, gathering his papers. Sango rose to her feet and nodded to Kagome. "C'mon, let's go. Just follow me." Kagome nodded and did as she was bid.

As Sango led her through the building, Kagome gazed around. This was a bit smaller than she was used to. The neighborhood where she was from was more upper class. (A/N I have no idea what the society is like in Kyoto but for this story it's supposed that all people there are at the top of the economy basically) Although Kagome's family wasn't rich, they were able to afford sending her to a nice, private high school that could, in many respects, pass off as a castle. Seeing the public high school excited Kagome. She definitely liked it here better.

After a few minutes Sango stopped in front of a group of guys who were currently in disarray. Two boys were shouting at each other angrily over who knows what. The first, a tall boy with long black hair, pulled back in a ponytail was glaring at the other with piercing blue eyes. His leather jacket and baggy, torn blue jeans gave him a roughed up look. He was shouting in an angry voice. "Well I'm sorry you can't be as mature as me!"

The other boy scoffed and gazed at him in disgust. Kagome stared. His appearance was…strange to say the least. Long silver hair flowed down his back gently, giving him an oddly wise look. He was well built and although he was a few inches shorter than the other boy, he gave off a much more menacing front. A black t-shirt hung limply from his broad shoulders, hiding the start of his baggy, navy blue jeans from view. Kagome however, was not impressed by these minor details. No, it was his eyes.

Amber orbs glared out at the black-haired boy menacingly, seeming to pierce right through him. They were beautiful, shining brightly behind those silver bangs, absolutely beautiful. Kagome couldn't help but stare. Finally she was snapped out of her thoughts by his gruff answer. "Mature? You're joking right?"

Kagome glanced behind the pair and noticed two other boys watching the scuffle in what appeared to be amusement. The first boy loudly spoke again. "It's not MY fault you're too pompous to admit it!"

"Oh go shove it up your--!"

At that moment, Sango coughed loudly, saving everyone from the undoubted coarse language about to emerge from the enraged boy's mouth. The two boys spun to face her, annoyed. "What?"

Sango glared daggers. "Shut UP will you? I have someone I want you to meet. This is Kagome."

The silver-haired boy snorted in disgust. "Oh please…I bet she's just another one of those rich, popular girls that prance about the school looking for attention."

"Don't be such a jerk Inu!" Sango smacked him over the head, earning her a look that could curdle milk. Meanwhile, one of the watching boys (guess who lol) took his foreseen place in front of Kagome.

Clasping her hands dramatically, the boy cooed, "I for one am honoured to make your acquaintance." Kagome gave him a blank look as the black-haired boy that had been fighting earlier shoved him aside.

"But not as honoured as me." He confided in his most charming voice. Kagome by this time was thoroughly flustered and heaved a sigh of relief as Sango whacked them both upside the head.

"You'll have to excuse Miroku and Koga," she said wearily, pointing to each in turn, "They're both jerks." The said jerks glared at her and 'hmphed'. Kagome took this moment to glance over Miroku whom she had only briefly seen a moment ago. He had the same hued hair as Koga except much shorter and pulled back in a small ponytail, small gold hoops donned both ears and brought out his violet eyes. Glaring at Sango, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey Kagome-san!" A sudden voice sounded in her ear and she turned to face a short boy with blazing orange hair. His green eyes crinkled in unheard laughter and he waved his gloved hand in greeting. "I'm Shippo! So, um…where're you from?"

"Kyoto." Kagome replied automatically.

Inu, as Sango had called him, grumbled. "I knew it…rich…"

Kagome glared at the boy but held her tongue politely. Sango rolled her eyes. "Ignore Inu-yasha, he's always a grump, it's in his nature or something." Kagome chuckled lightly and sweat dropped.

The conversation, which if continued any longer may have proved fateful, was interrupted by Miroku. "So Kagome-san…what class d'you have next?"

Ugh…thank God… Kagome thought to herself, pulling out her schedule. "Chemistry." She looked up at Miroku and noticed his slightly downcast expression. Suddenly he brightened up a bit.

"Can I see that?" He asked, pointing to her schedule.

"Um…sure…"

Miroku glanced over the paper quickly. "Awesome! We have LA, math, and PE together!" A wide smile spread across his face.

"Don't get any ideas." Sango chided, earning herself a falsely innocent gaze.

"Ideas? Me?" Miroku said airily in a 'you're-accusing-ME?' look. Sango just sighed.

Suddenly Shippo piped up. "Hey Inu, don't you have chemistry next too? You can show Kagome-san around!"

Inu-yasha glared. "Feh. Why in hell would I do that?"

At this, Koga took his chance. "If he doesn't want to do it, I will!" Shippo looked at him bemusedly.

"But Koga…you have history next…that's on the other side of the school…"

"…so?"

Kagome took back her schedule from Miroku and looked at the boys sheepishly. "Erm…I'm flattered but I'm sure I can find my way there…" Koga and Miroku looked downcast at her independence and she gave a small smile.

With a glance down at her watch, Sango saved Kagome the trouble of reassuring the boys that they could help her some other time by stating, "Eh, I better be off…if any of these jerks bother you just tell me." She smiled. "'Cept for Shippo that is, he's actually polite most of the time."

Shippo made a dramatic mock bow with flourished arm movements. "I thank thee fair maiden." He chimed in his most Shakespearian voice. Miroku, with his still innocent expression, accidentally (cough cough) knocked Shippo over. "Ow…" Shippo whined, glaring at Miroku who started whistling as if he hadn't anything to do with the incident.

With a roll of her eyes, Sango waved a hand and headed towards the front of the high school. Shippo pried himself off the concrete, still glaring at Miroku, and with a slightly apologetic tone, announced to Kagome that they should be off as well. With a friendly wave he left, dragging Miroku and Koga behind him.

"Feh." Kagome turned to see Inu-yasha glaring after them. He shook his head and started walking away. He was stopped, though, by an impudent voice.

"I'm not rich you know."

He turned to look at the girl, annoyed yet confused. "Eh?"

"I said I'm not rich so stop being rude about it."

Inu-yasha shrugged and tossed his head indifferently. "Whatever." He started off towards the chemistry room lazily. With a glare, Kagome followed.

Upon entering the classroom, Inu-yasha sat down near the back and watched coldly as Kagome proceeded to the other side of the room. Stupid wench. He shook his head and turned away.

Kagome sighed as she sat and glanced at the fuming boy across the room. Stupid jerk. Her thoughts were then interrupted by a bright-eyed boy setting himself down beside her. "You new?"

Turning to face him, Kagome smiled. "Oh…uh…ya."

"Cool." He smiled warmly. "I'm Hojo. And you are?"

"Kagome."

Hojo cocked his head in curiosity. "Pretty name. Isn't there a song called Kagome?"

Kagome's face reddened slightly. Usually no one put this much thought into her name. "Oh, uh…yes it's for a children's game."

Hojo grinned. "Awesome."

The door opened suddenly, ending the conversation, and the teacher strode in professionally. With his hand, he gestured to Kagome to stand and introduced her to the class. After gesturing for her to again take her seat, he continued on. "As most of you know, we will be starting a project today on compounds. I have written down your assigned partnerships on the chalkboard, please move so you are sitting next to your partner." (A/N I have no idea what they do in chemistry lol. Just bear with me.)

Hojo glanced up at the chalkboards, then gave Kagome a friendly smile. "Bye Kagome-san." He waved and left, sitting down next to someone else nearer to the front of the room. Kagome looked up at the chalkboard as well. Her eyes widened. "No way in hell…"

AUTHOR'S NOTES!

Ok this is my first fanfic on this site so ya…Some stuff may be off considering I'm not too informed on stuff in Japan. Please bear with me.

Yes I know! Cliffhanger, isn't it great? (well not really since it gives it away in the summary --;;)Lol, just kidding. I'm sorry y'all but I'm tired and keep making stupid mistakes cuz I can't see straight. XD Blah. Well anyway I shall update when I can. Pleeeeeeeeease review, 'twill maketh me very happy. -- Later.

Moosy Dude


	2. Projects and Poetry

Oooooooook! Second Chappie is up:woot: Sorry for the wait y'all. I was sick all week and have a horrible headache. XD May be some Kikyo bashing! Whee. Well anyway…on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Inu-yasha. Please don't sue me I have no money.

LAST TIME:

"As most of you know, we will be starting a project today on compounds. I have written down your assigned partnerships on the chalkboard, please move so you are sitting next to your partner."

Hojo glanced up at the chalkboards, then gave Kagome a friendly smile. "Bye Kagome-san." He waved and left, sitting down next to someone else nearer to the front of the room. Kagome looked up at the chalkboard as well. Her eyes widened. "No way in hell…"

CHAPTER 2: PROJECTS AND POETRY

Kagome let out a long, passionate groan and banged her head forcefully on her desk. Why me? She whined to herself in her head and sighed. What have I done to deserve this? Groaning once more she lifted her head and glanced across the room to see Inu-yasha with a scowl on his face. His hard, amber eyes bore into the chalkboard and a low growl-like sound emerged from his throat.

After a moment of initial schock, he strode over huffily and sat beside Kagome who quickly broke the icy silence. "Wow my first day of school and I'm already being 'rewarded'. Do they always treat new kids so nicely?" She gave in to the urge to roll her eyes.

Inu-yasha sneered nastily in return. "You're so funny."

Kagome 'hmphed' and pouted childishly for a minute. She looked up at him wearily. "So…what are we s'posed to do for this project anyway?"

"We're supposed to make a stable compound with five different elements using our knowledge of the compatibility of said elements." (A/N No idea if teacher's would actually ever do this considering it sounds very dangerous.)

A blank look briefly crossed Kagome's face. "Oi…I have some studying to do." Inu-yasha gave a small, disgusted snort and rolled his eyes nonchalantly. Kagome gave him a heated glare. "Hey, if we're gonna be partners you need to lighten up."

A small scoff sounded in her ear. "Me?" Inu-yasha leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Whatever." Scalding words hot on her tongue, Kagome opened her mouth, about to scream at him when the teacher's voice cut through the air.

"Ok settle down class." He waited for everyone's attention. "Now this is strictly a home project. I repeat, you will not be given class time to complete it so I suggest you set up days to work at each others houses."

Inu-yasha grumbled. "Great."

Suddenly the bell tolled loudly and the teacher clapped his hands together. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Remember the project is due on MONDAY. And don't forget the essay that goes along with it. Class dismissed." Students then proceeded to stampede out of the classroom like frightened cattle, eager to chat with friends during passing period. Kagome gathered her stuff up neatly and headed for the door.

"Excuse me…Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome turned around in surprise.

The teacher continued. "May I have a word?"

Kagome nodded and walked over to his desk a bit awkwardly. Her mind was a buzz. What did I do wrong? There's NO WAY I got in trouble on my first day of school!

Gazing around to make sure all other students had left, the teacher smiled. "Now…I hear you're a straight A student, is that correct?"

Kagome nodded again, slightly confused. "Um…yes…"

Taking a pencil between his fingers and tapping against the desk absentmindedly, the teacher faltered slightly, then began to talk in a slightly hushed voice. "I'm guessing you may have noticed your partner's…erm….temper problem?"

"Ya…"

"I paired him with you in hopes that you could be sort of a role model. We're not sure why, but his average and temperament have both decreased rapidly in the last month, not that he was ever an…'easy' student. We tried to get him to talk to a councilor but he's a stubborn kid. Could you just…watch out for him? Help him out a bit, talk to him?"

Slightly taken aback, Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Um…ok. Sure." Why did they want HER to help him? She barely knew the guy! And what's more, he was a jerk. What am I getting myself into? She inwardly cringed; knowing nothing good could come of this.

Failing to notice Kagome's slight look of pain, the teacher adjusted his glasses, smiling warmly. "Thank you, you may leave now." With a small nod, she left the room, still pondering over what was going on. Ahead of her, she could see the grumpmeister, as she had so sardonically dubbed him, stomping down the hallway. Grimacing, she caught up.

Seeing the girl's presence at his side, Inu-yasha rolled his eyes and diverted his gaze. Kagome narrowed her eyes for a slight second but then forced a friendly smile. "Listen…I think we got off on a bad start but…if we're gonna be partners we need to get along ok?" All that statement got her was a peeved look. Nervously, she went on. "…ok…so anyway…who's house are we gonna work at and when?" Amazingly, the question got an answer.

Inu-yasha's eyes snapped onto her own and he said in a sharp tone, "We can't go to my house. It's under renovation all week."

Blinking in surprise at the sudden answer, Kagome gave him a sheepish look. "Oook…how about my house then…erm…you free tonight?"

He gave a small shrug. "Ya."

A smile lit Kagome's face and she fished in her pocket for a scrap piece of paper, took a pen from her binder, and scribbled her address down. Handing him the paper, she stated casually "Alright, you can come by around 4:00"

Roughly, the frowning boy took the paper from her with, she noticed, calloused hands. "Fine."

Satisfied, Kagome glanced at her schedule. "Hmm. Language Arts. Well see ya later Inu-yasha-san." She gave a small flounce and walked away, his annoyed gaze on her back the whole way.

After a few minutes of glancing between door numbers and schedule, Kagome found the right room and tentatively went inside. Miroku was waiting. "Hey sweetheart!" His charmed voice rang across the room. Sweatdropping, Kagome waved and sat next to him. "How was science?"

"…interesting…"

A large grin spread across the boy's face. "Who's you're partner for the project?"

Miroku chuckled slightly when he saw the face she made. She sighed. "Inu-yasha-san."

"That lucky jerk! He gets all the fun." Miroku laughed heartily. "I'm sure you'll have fun with his temper."

Kagome rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Suuuuuure…" A moment of silence followed. "So…what are we doing in this class?"

With sweeping, graceful movements, Miroku struck a dramatic pose. "Why, 'tis poetry my dear."

With a giggle, Kagome watched as he elegantly sat himself on his desk, looking for all the world like a brooding man who had jumped out of one of Shakespeare's plays. Hm…he could make a good actor… Kagome mused silently to herself and continued with an amused smile. "I see. What about?"

Finally shedding his mimicked grace, Miroku shrugged. "Anything really."

An all too familiar sigh left Kagome's lips. "I'm afraid I'm not much of a writer…"

Miroku transferred his body to the top of her desk now, grinning wolfishly. "Oh that's alright. If you're free later I could come by and, y'know, help you out." He winked flirtingly.

Suddenly something hard hit him over the head and he tumbled onto the floor with a yelp. Pulling himself up quickly, he glared at the cause of the pain. "Kagura!"

Said girl rolled her eyes dramatically and whacked him again. "Oh come off it lech! Stop harassing the new girl."

"Oww…I was just being friendly!"

Kagura shook her head and looked at Kagome with an apologetic smile. "You mustn't mind him." Kagome sweatdropped.

A moment later, the teacher entered and clapped twice, causing everyone to launch into their seats from wherever they had been standing. As everyone became settled, the door slammed open and a girl walked in. She had long black hair, done up so to strands came back from her face to flow into the rest of her hair which was tied together near the bottom. She wore a tight fitting t-shirt and jeans, jewelry donning her neck, ears, and fingers. Her face seemed to have been drowned in makeup, following suit, it smelled like she had been drowned in perfume. (A/N Two things I hate with a passion. Ok peeps there's no reason to wear makeup to school in the first place especially not overdoses of it and perfume should stay locked away where no one else can smell it. There's no need to spray half the bottle on yourself at school thanks very much.)

The teacher cornered the unfortunate girl (A/N Doesn't mean I feel sorry for her) like a wolf cornering its prey. "Why are you late AGAIN Kikyo?"

Kikyo whimpered and mumbled "I was in the bathroom."

Glancing at her makeup, the teacher shook her head. "Detention."

"What? You can't give me detention!"

A death glare turned its gaze on Kikyo. "Oh yes I can."

"But—"

"DETENTION!" Kikyo nodded dumbly, took the offered slip, and promptly seated herself. Collecting herself the teacher turned to the rest of the class. "Ok. Who would like to read their poem first? Anyone?" The class, like all classes, was still. A frustrated sigh sounded from the teacher. She peered around. "Miroku, how about you? Let's hear your poem."

Standing and clearing his throat, Miroku began.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Wheeeeee……ok well I haven't decided yet but I think Miroku shall be extremely good at poetry and the teacher shall be cooing about how everyone should be more like him or something. Ha that should be interesting lol. Send me your ideas plz, I greatly appreciate them! Bbye.

Moosydude


	3. Classes

Gah! I know I know…I'm taking forever to update. Well I was up for 21 hours yesterday and therefore am completely dead so poo on you all. Anyway…please enjoy this chappie!

Disclaimer: Ok ok…I don't own Inu-yasha….although I mean if Takahashi don't want him I can totally take him off her hands -- DON'T SUE ME!

LAST TIME:

Collecting herself the teacher turned to the rest of the class. "Ok. Who would like to read their poem first? Anyone?" The class, like all classes, was still. A frustrated sigh sounded from the teacher. She peered around. "Miroku, how about you? Let's hear your poem."

Standing and clearing his throat, Miroku began.

CHAPTER 3: CLASSES

"Um….okay…I named the poem, 'Stalker':

As a shadow I follow your quiet footsteps

Through dark and damp, the fearful road

Neither seen nor heard yet just beyond reach

The shaky breaths you feel waver not from cold

A whisper slips by as the night soon deepens

An orb from above dimly piercing

Reflecting the eyes, shining with tears

Memories fighting to take wing

Your battles are fought in secret

The blood stains your face but none else may see

Would you give it all up for a savior?

He's here in the shadow, answer his longing, be free."

(A/N I have no idea if my poem is actually very good but for the sake of the story it's going to be)

The class was silent for a few moments while Miroku sat down awkwardly. Finally, the teacher broke the silence with quiet applause. "Wow Miroku. That was amazing! See class, this is how I want you to write!" The teacher cooed and gushed on, pointing out how wonderful and amazing Miroku was for about the rest of the class period. When the bell tolled out, Miroku grabbed his stuff thankfully and rushed out of the room, Kagome in his wake.

Miroku leaned against the wall and sighed while Kagome came over with a smile. "Miroku that was really good."

With a grin, Miroku replied her. "You flatter me. Honestly it wasn't all that. I swear the teacher is a drama queen." He rolled his eyes and shook his head. Kagome grinned too.

"Hey Miroku…what's your next class?"

"Math, same as you. I can show you the way." Before getting her answer, Miroku looped his arm around hers and marched her off to their next class. Upon arrival Kagome noticed Sango already sitting down and she waved.

Sango smiled and waved back, motioning for them to come sit beside her. When they got close she said, "Hey guys!" She then looked at Miroku suspiciously. "Have you been good?"

He held up his hands innocently. "I haven't touched her, I swear." Sango still had her eyes narrowed and he sighed. "Oh Sango, you know you're the only woman I'd ever grope."

"Stuff it lech." She all but growled before turning to Kagome. "How's your day been so far?"

Kagome paused with a sheepish (BAH!) expression. "Eventful." That caused Sango to laugh. "So erm…anyone else in this class?"

Sango rolled her eyes dramatically. "Unfortunately yes." At that very moment, Koga strode in with a very high and mighty expression. He then noticed everyone else and walked over with a smile. "Speak of the devil…" Sango muttered under her breath.

Koga was very quick to, for the second time that day, grasp Kagome's hands in his own. "Ah my fair Kagome, It's wonderful to see you again!" Kagome sweat dropped and he smiled wider. "I think I will enjoy this year." A small blush crept up Kagome's face and she pulled her hands away just as Sango struck Koga over the head.

"Jeez Koga! Just get over it will you?" She glared and crossed her arms. "You're gonna scar her for life!"

Koga stuck out his tongue immaturely and huffily crossed his arms as well. "What do you know?" Miroku sighed and sat down behind Sango shaking his head. Kagome slid away from Koga slowly and sat in front of Sango. With another huff, Koga sat beside Kagome and gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry you have to listen to Sango's banter. You'll get used to it." He sent a glare Sango's way.

She just returned the glare. "God…"

They were all saved from the argument by the teacher walking in and calling for the class to sit. She then began the lesson and Kagome started jotting down notes. Sango poked her with the end of her pencil. "You don't HAVE to pay attention Kagome." She whispered. "Usually all she does is rant about her family." Sure enough, by this time the teacher had connected a perfectly logical review of the quadratic formula to her summer trip to New Zealand with her cousins. Kagome sighed and narrowed her eyes, stuffing her paper back into her binder.

Meanwhile Miroku was getting extremely bored, which definitely wasn't a good thing. (A/N: You can imagine lol) He began watching the back of Sango's head with a small, perverted smile. A few seconds later Sango jumped up in surprise. "HENTAI!" She took her binder and belted Miroku over the head, causing him to launch face forward into his desk. The teacher stared.

"Miss Taijiya what on earth are you doing?" Sango gave her a blank look. Realizing that she had just practically murdered Miroku in front of the whole class, she mumbled a small apology and took her seat, her face turning a bright red. Koga snickered and watched as Miroku rubbed the large bump on his forehead. Kagome lifted her eyebrows and looked back at Sango who was glaring at both Koga and Miroku and seething.

After what seemed like hours more of boredom, the bell finally rang, releasing the grateful students who were just about to hear about how their math teacher's cousin had toe fungi. (A/N I so had a teacher like this last year lol) The other two of Kagome's classes leading up to lunch, she had to deal with completely alone, except for study hall in which Kikyo was situated. Unfortunately for Kagome that wasn't at all reassuring. The arrival of lunch brought great joy and Kagome practically skipped down the hall. My god…some of these teachers. I swear I'm going to go insane. Grabbing her lunch bag from her locker and slamming the door, she was completely immersed in her thoughts. Consequently she walked straight into someone's chest. Red faced, she looked up.

Inu-yasha gave her a death glare. "Watch where you're going, will you wench?" Kagome huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well excuse ME. You weren't exactly paying attention either!"

A big smirk lit his face. "At least I was going the right way." The blush on Kagome's cheeks deepened quickly and she mumbled something about just touring the school during the passing period before turning herself around and walking quickly the other way. Inu-yasha shook his head in slight disgust. This girl is a nuisance. He told himself. And yet…strangely entertaining. In silence he proceeded to lunch.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Ugh…I'm sorry y'all I would write more but I'm reeeeeeeaaaaaally tired. You're gonna hafta wait. Annnnyway…thanks to all those that reviewed, I feel very special. Ok little preview onto the next chappie: Inu and Kagome are gonna have their first project night! Yay! We will delve a bit into Inu-yasha's life possibly. Maybe a tiny bit of fluff. Obviously accidental on their part harhar. Ooh and ok I'm thinking of writing a few more fanfics…I have a few ideas and I would like to know what y'all think. Ok here they are:

BLOODY MOON

Kagome's mother was just killed and Kagome isn't taking it too well. Now Souta's life is in danger too. Will Kagome realize the danger and snap out of her sulking to protect him? How can Inu-yasha help?

ONE SONG

The monk Miroku has fallen for the lovely princess Sango. But she's being sent out of the kingdom under threats of assassination. What will Miroku do when she goes missing? Will he bring her back against her will to stop a war?

MORTAL FLAME

Emperor Sesshomaru has ordered the death of all humans in his kingdom. But when one shows up on his doorstep he has to decide whether to defy his own rule and spare her life or kill the only person he ever cared for. SessKag

So? What do ya think? Please let me know! I would like to know which y'all like the best cause once I get a bit further into this first fanfic I may start one of these as well. Wow two at a time…think I can do it? Lol Somehow I doubt it. We'll see. PLEASE REVIEW!

Moosydude


	4. PROJECT NIGHT!

I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! ducks hard metal objects being chucked at her head I'm sooooooooooorry! I have a lot of stuff to do! Ok well instead of sitting her blabbing on I'm gonna get on with the story. This chappie may be a little long considering I hafta finish up Kagome's school day and then go on to her and Inu-yasha's first project night.

Disclaimer: YOU'LL NEVER GET IT OUT OF ME! Lawyers beat her with a herring sob ok ok fine! I don't own Inu-yasha ARE YOU HAPPY!

LAST TIME:

"At least I was going the right way." The blush on Kagome's cheeks deepened quickly and she mumbled something about just touring the school during the passing period before turning herself around and walking quickly the other way. Inu-yasha shook his head in slight disgust. This girl is a nuisance. He told himself. And yet…strangely entertaining. In silence he proceeded to lunch.

CHAPTER FOUR: PROJECT NIGHT!

Lunch went pretty smoothly. Kagome sat with the gang and they chattered on about school matters, mainly asking her how her day had been so far. Everything had been rather peaceful until Koga started hugging Kagome and rambling on about how she was his woman. Kagome had "accidentally" socked him in the nose, causing it to bleed, and sending him to the nurse's office. Sango congratulated her profusely.

After lunch, Kagome proceeded to gym, accompanied (of course) by Miroku and Koga. Luckily for her the rest of the gang also had gym so they could save her from the boys' antics. With the required purple shirt and generic black shorts on, Kagome sat between Sango and Kagura on the girl's side of the gym, listening in on their conversation about martial arts. (A/N no idea how the gym thing works but I've noticed that a lot of coaches don't think we're as good as the guys and separate us anyway cuz they haven't learned the fact that we are just as good as guys. They shall perish.)

A few seconds passed and Kagome found herself distracted by an annoyed voice on the boys' side of the gym. She looked over to see the coach talking angrily to Inu-yasha who was still in his regular school clothes and looking like he was about to murder the coach. The coach rambled on and on while Inu-yasha rolled his eyes impatiently and, ignoring said coach completely, glanced towards Kagome who was still staring. Seeing his gaze meet hers she quickly glanced away, her face turning red. What's wrong with me! Her heart was beating in her ears and she felt extremely flushed. All he did was look this way!

As Kagome inwardly panicked, Inu-yasha snorted to himself and went to sit down even though the coach was still talking. (A/N ok I know Inu-yasha being the "bad boy" type person i.e not wearing gym clothes, is extremely cliché but honestly can you picture him in shorts? Didn't think so.) Noticing Kagome's sudden weirdness, Sango cocked her head questionably. "What's wrong Kagome?"

Kagome jumped, not expecting the question, and gave her a quick smile. "Nothing, nothing…"

Sango raised her eyebrows, mockingly or amusedly, Kagome couldn't tell. Before Sango could delve any deeper into Kagome's behaviour, the girl's coach entered the gym, pulling her shoulder length red hair into a ponytail. She studied the class with a satisfactory gaze before urging them to stand and follow her out to the school practice fields. Kagome sneaked a glance at the three guys she had befriended as they passed. Koga and Miroku were arguing, undoubtedly over some trivial matter, and Inu-yasha was brooding behind them, a referral clutched in his hand. She looked away awkwardly.

Once out on the practice fields, the teacher handed each girl a wooden staff and calmed them down so her voice could be heard. "Quiet ladies! We're starting blocks today, pair up and arrange yourself in two lines, partners across from each other."

Sango shrugged, and gave Kagome a questioning gaze earning herself a nod in return. The two girls faced off watching the coach perform the blocks doubtfully. There's no way I am coordinated enough to do that. Sighing, Kagome got into the starting position and grinned at Sango. "Watch me trip over this thing."

Sango laughed and got into the stance herself. "Don't be surprised if you're not the only one." Taking turns blocking and swinging, Kagome and Sango were included in the few that did actually manage to stay upright.

Wrapping a towel around her sopping hair, Kagome emerged from one of the school's shower stalls, another fluffy towel around her body. She smiled at Sango who had just finished as well, and slipped into her school clothes, examining her blistered fingers. "Owwwww…." She whined to her friend. "These are gonna be bothering me all weeeeeeek…" Sango snorted and held up her own blistered hand.

"Join the club."

Kagome entered her last class of the day, Multimedia, (A/N yes I know her schedule is screwy don't mind it lolz) to see an annoyed Inu-yasha being hammered with personal questions by Shippo. She came up slowly wondering what they were talking about. "Sooooo Inu…d'you think she's cute?" He said in a sing-song voice, poking Inu-yasha in the shoulder. Inu-yasha feh'ed and crossed his arms huffily.

Tilting her head Kagome smiled. "Hey guys, what's up?" Shippo looked up and smiled, waving a hand. Inu-yasha jumped two feet out of his chair, his face resembling a tomato.

"Wh-where d'you come off scaring us like that baka?" He spat, still blushing.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Excuse ME but in case you haven't noticed I've been standing here for at least a minute." She huffed and sat next to Shippo. The boy was currently hunched over laughing his head off causing Kagome even more confusion. What's going on? She gave him a quizzical look. He just shook his head and laughed harder.

Inu-yasha, who was growing tired of this, slammed his fist into the back of Shippo's head, sending him flying into his computer screen. "Shut the hell up, will you?" Kagome sweatdropped.

Glancing at her kitchen clock with a frown, Kagome drummed her fingers on the counter. Where the hell is that jerk? She thought to herself. When he gets here I'm gonna clobber him! A long sigh left her lips and she grabbed herself some Coke which she basically swallowed in one gulp. Gotta love caffeine.

Finally the doorbell rang and the impatient girl bolted for the door looking murderous. Slamming it open she glared up at Inu-yasha who wore his normal, sadistic look. "Why the hell are you late?" She practically roared at him. "I've been waiting for an HOUR! What part of 4:00 do you not understand, baka?"

Inu-yasha lifted his eyebrows. "Cool it. I had some transportation issues."

Kagome crossed her arms. "What, did your car break down or something?"

He shoved past her. "Mind your own business." Kagome fumed and followed him to the kitchen. He looked around critically before shrugging and simply stating, "Nice house."

Nice house? How can he just waltz in her an HOUR LATE and just say "nice house"? What a jerk! She continued to bore holes into him with her glare.

Taking a seat at the counter, Kagome sighed. "So…do you have any ideas for our project?" Inu-yasha dug into his pocket and handed her a crumpled piece of paper. Warily, she took it between her thumb and index finger and unfolded it. As she scanned the messy handwriting, her eyes began to widen. "Did you WRITE this?"

The boy just nodded and averted his gaze.

"Inu-yasha this is…this is…" Her voice trailed off as she tried to find the right words. "Genius!"

Inu-yasha snorted. "Of course. What did you expect?" Kagome didn't answer. She was at a loss. How could someone with such a bad personality be so smart? It didn't make sense.

"Well…" she began, "I suppose we should get started then, huh?" She smiled at him but only got a bored shrug in return. This is gonna be a long night…

"Kagome? Kagome! KAGOME!"

Someone was grabbing Kagome's shoulder and shaking her roughly. "Eh…?" She rubbed her eyes foggily.

"Wake the hell up will you wench?" Inu-yasha all but snarled. "This project ain't gonna do itself y'know."

Kagome yawned, glanced at the clock, and almost fell off the kitchen stool. "OMFG! IT'S 12:30!"

Rolling his eyes Inu-yasha sarcastically stated, "Well duh. And you keep falling asleep, c'mon we have a bit more work to do."

"Why are you still here at 12:30? No wonder I keep falling asleep you idiot!" Kagome grabbed the papers from him. "Go home. We can work on it later."

"But that means I'll hafta come back!"

"Fine. Just LEAVE."

Inu-yasha sighed in frustration and slipped of the kitchen stool he had been sitting on. He started to stride out of the kitchen, grumbling under his breath. Kagome shook her head and jumped down from her stool as well. Unfortunately for her she was wearing socks and right when she hit the tile, her feet slipped out from under her and she fell backwards. Amazingly enough she never hit the ground.

"Wha…?" Kagome looked up to see Inu-yasha's face, his hands around her waist holding her up. She blushed deeply.

"Clutz." Inu-yasha snorted. Suddenly he looked up towards the front door just as it opened revealing Kagome's mom and Ji-chan. Thunder boomed behind them and they stepped inside, shaking off large umbrellas.

"Kagome why—?" her mother began questioningly.

Inu-yasha cursed under his breath, dropped Kagome, who fell on her butt, and muttered something about being late before sprinting out the door.

Kagome glared after him. "Yeah you better leave you jerk!" she yelled after him, getting up and rubbing her backside.

"Kagome was that boy the science partner you mentioned?"

Nodding Kagome headed upstairs. "I'm going to bed. Night." Retreating into her bedroom and closing the door softly behind her, Kagome sat down on her bed, her face still red. What…was that?

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Again I'm reeeeeeeeeeeaally sorry that it's so late. I promise I'll try to update earlier from now on. Anyway…how was that chapter? Tinsy bit of fluff but it has to start somewhere neh? Love mah reviewers and thank you all! My question is still out there, Bloody Moon, One Song, or Mortal Flame. So far Mortal Flame has 1. Plz review, till later. Bbye

Moosy Dude


	5. Of Emotions and Explosions

Omg…I know I always take so long to update but…I am a lazy potato. Sorry --; Ok in the last chapter y'all may have noticed some untransitional parts that really made no sense. There was meant to be stars showing that there was a time change but somehow they didn't show up…just in case y'all were confuzzled. I'll fix it this time promise. Alright to clear up your confusion (and mine :P) Here is Kagome's schedule:

1: History  
2: Science  
3: English  
4: Math  
5: Some random elective  
6: Study Hall  
7: Lunch  
8: Gym  
9: Multimedia

Omg her schedule is crap! Haha I didn't realize how incredibly stupid I was in setting up her classes until now. O.o Oh well I suppose y'all will just hafta deal k? Ok on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't freakin own Inu-yasha. You evil lawyers should be giving out money for the emotional distress you cause people to endure when forcing them to say the freakin disclaimer!

LAST TIME:

Inu-yasha cursed under his breath, dropped Kagome, who fell on her butt, and muttered something about being late before sprinting out the door.

Kagome glared after him. "Yeah you better leave you jerk!" she yelled after him, getting up and rubbing her backside.

"Kagome was that boy the science partner you mentioned?"

Nodding Kagome headed upstairs. "I'm going to bed. Night." Retreating into her bedroom and closing the door softly behind her, Kagome sat down on her bed, her face still red. What…was that?

CHAPTER FIVE: OF EMOTIONS AND EXPLOSIONS

Kagome walked to school the next morning, she didn't feel like riding on that crowded hunk of metal called a bus. She was also attempting to walk the sleep out of her legs considering she had been up past midnight last night. She yawned loudly and fumed. That idiot! What in hell did he think he was doing, staying that late? Another yawn came over her and she sighed dozily. I'm so gonna fall asleep during hist-- Suddenly, something hard ran into Kagome from behind and she nearly fell over. A low curse sounded in her ear and she cringed in recognition, turning around.

Inu-yasha stood over her angrily. "Wench! Can't you at least watch where you're going?"

Kagome was not in the mood. (A/N And we all know what happens when Kagome's "not in the mood" O.o) "ME? YOU JERK! YOU KEPT ME UP TILL MIDNIGHT AND THEN YOU RUN AT ME FROM BEHIND AND IT'S MY FREAKIN FAULT?"

Peering at her Inu-yasha shifted a tad uneasily. This girl truly was scary when she was mad. "Well…hey I was just trying to get the project done so I wouldn't have to come bother you more. Jeez." He rolled his eyes in silent defiance to his fear. Kagome sighed. This was so stupid, she didn't want to go through this whole stupid argument again (A/N Third chappie on the way to lunch).

"Whatever." She snorted, shaking her head and starting to walk away. Walking along and enjoying the silence, Kagome tried to take her mind off of the stupid stuck up jerk following her. Wait…silence? She turned her head slightly and saw the boy out of the corner of her eyes, gaze averted and hands stuffed in pockets. That's weird…he's not making a sound…. she thought, listening to her own crunching footsteps. Wanting to know what was going on, she stopped.

Inu-yasha, who wasn't watching, ran into her yet again giving her an exasperated look. "What the--?"

"Hey…um…how come you're so quiet? I mean…I can't even hear you following me." Kagome tilted her head slightly and watched as a nervous flush came into Inu-yasha's cheeks.

He glanced down at his watch distractedly and muttered, "I'm gonna be late," before taking off. Head still cocked, Kagome watched him leave. That was weird…there's…something he's not telling me…

(time passes)

Kagome arrived at school more or less awake. Her little quarrel with Inu-yasha had gotten her blood boiling and she found it difficult to sleep with his annoying antics in mind. In fact that was the reason she had been up after he left the night before. The events of the night had been flashing through her mind endlessly, it was impossible to sleep. She called up her thoughts again, remembering how hard she had pondered the expression he had given her after stopping her clumsy fall. It hadn't been sarcastic at all. No scorn, no taunting, it was actually rather…warm. Kagome shook her head as a blush crept up her face. What was wrong with her? It was obviously just a lucky catch. Look at how he was acting today, still his rude, bad-mouthed self.

A sudden voice in her ear jolted Kagome out of her thoughts. Sango was waving a hand in front of her eyes giving her a weird expression. "Helloooooooooooo! HELLOOO! KAGOME?"

"Ok ok I can hear you sheesh." Kagome rubbed her ear, slightly annoyed, and grumbled.

Sango gave her a smug look. "Well excuse me sunshine, you were off in Lala Land."

Sighing, Kagome gave her a small smile. "Sorry Sango, I didn't get much sleep last night and I'm kinda cranky." As if to prove her point a deep yawn once again seized her throat.

Patting her shoulder comfortingly, Sango smiled. "It's alright I understand. Now we better hurry or we're gonna be late to first period." Nodding Kagome followed Sango to history, still half asleep.

(time passes)

Kagome's day had been pretty uneventful besides the fact that she had fallen asleep in English. The teacher, luckily, had refrained from giving her a detention but only because Miroku was a great suck up. Thankful, Kagome had given him a hug, and was rewarded with a hand on her backside. Miroku lost a few teeth.

Other than that nothing much happened…well except for the incident at lunch.

FLASHBACK—

Sitting beside Sango and chatting happily, Kagome barely noticed Inu-yasha taking the seat next to her. That is until he butted in on their conversation. "Oh my god." Sango was squealing in delight, "Did you see the new anime movie? Princess Mononoke? (A/N haha sorry I love that movie ) It was sooooooooo awesome!"

Kagome smiled. "Ya, I've been wanting to see it really bad, I just don't have the time."

"Oh but the art is so pretty! And Ashitaka's red elk is ADORABLE!" Sango continued to squeal.

A snort came from Inu-yasha's direction. "I don't see what's so interesting about a stupid cartoon." (A/N GASP BAD INU-YASHA! HOW DARE YOU? beats him with a stick)

Kagome gave him a death glare. "Were we talking to you?"

"Well no but it's not like the whole school couldn't hear you." Inu-yasha gave her a sneer and turned back to his cafeteria "food" (A/N O.o).

Scowling, Kagome glared harder. "I wasn't done talking to you! Don't just turn away in the middle of a conversation you jerk!"

"Well I was finished talking to you."

Kagome could not believe this guy! The sardonic tone in his voice was really getting on her nerves. "Why are you such a…a…" She sighed, at a loss for words.

Rolling his eyes Inu-yasha started to get up and, losing his balance, accidentally spilled his food all over Kagome. He held back a laugh. "Oops, sorry."

"You so did that on purpose!" Inu-yasha started to back away as the dangerously low sentence left her mouth but she yanked on his hair, pulling him back. "YOU JERK!"

Scowling Inu-yasha began to reply but something cut him off. His eyes got really big in…what was that? Fear? Cursing under his breath he dropped the tray, removed his hair from her fist and sprinted off. Kagome stared at his retreating figure with a confused look. She could have sworn his eyes changed, just for a second, he looked, murderous. She shivered and turned back to Sango, giving her a sheepish smile. "Um…I'm gonna go clean up, k?" Sango nodded, sweatdropping, and waved as she left.

END FLASHBACK—

Hmm…what was up with him? He's been acting strange lately, distracted and nervous… Kagome chewed on a pencil thoughtfully. She was waiting for Inu-yasha, he was late. Again. But of course that was expected, she supposed he really didn't care enough to come on time. The doorbell chimed loudly, startling Kagome out of her thoughts, and she ran to get the door. Upon opening it, she was bashed into the wall by the apparently annoyed Inu-yasha who had shoved his way in impatiently.

Kagome all but growled and closed the door, rubbing her head slowly. "That friggin hurt you moron! What's the big idea anyway?"

"Shut up." The boy snarled and glared before handing her his notes to look over. As Kagome took it she noticed him slipping a small journal into his pocket. Hm…journaling? So not like him.

"Jeez what's stuck up your butt?" she muttered, mostly to herself, as she scanned the notes skeptically.

Inu-yasha sneered. "Care to check?" He then proceeded to push past her rudely to enter her kitchen. Kagome looked slightly surprised. He heard that? Jeez…good hearing, much? She shook her head and followed him.

"Well…I guess these look all right. We'll hafta try them out of course. I'm just not sure about this one little part…" she set his notes in front of him and pointed at the line she was talking about receiving nothing but a scoff.

"It'll work. Trust me." He grunted, waving a hand carelessly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say your majesty." Grabbing the set of chemicals they had been given by their teacher for the project, Inu-yasha set them down none too gently and started going through, selecting beakers and setting them apart. Giving Inu-yasha a sarcastic look behind his back, Kagome grabbed two aprons and some goggles and started putting hers on. When they were on and adjusted correctly, she grabbed some measuring cups and spoons and such and came back up beside Inu-yasha who had also gotten his apron and goggles on. Kagome suppressed a giggle. He looks so funny in goggles…they're too big. She mused with a smile. Kinda like…a puppy.

Inu-yasha looked back at her weirdly. "Why the hell are you smiling girl?"

Blushing Kagome shrugged and sat down, resting her chin on her upturned palm. "Ok so where do we start?" Showing her the notes again, Inu-yasha started to add chemicals, periodically asking for Kagome to hand him something. The mixture started off clear but was soon turning to a crimson red.

Kagome poked Inu-yasha's shoulder gently. "Umn…is it s'posed to be doing that, Inu-yasha?"

"Yes." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Are you sure? 'Cause that doesn't look natural."

Inu-yasha sighed and turned to face her with an annoyed look. Unfortunately for them, his elbow bumped a beaker which spilled all over the Bunsen Burner they were using. The spilled chemical began to bubble and turned an acid green. Cursing Inu-yasha shoved Kagome to the floor and got down beside her covering his ears. "Um…Inu-yasha what's--?" Kagome began, raising her head.

"Shut the hell up baka!" Inu-yasha growled angrily, shoving her face back into the floor and smothering her with his own body. Suddenly there was a loud, and not particularly small, explosion. Chips off the counter flew everywhere, imbedding themselves into chairs and tables. One of the large barstools that the two had been sitting on blew backward, landing on top of Inu-yasha. Wallpaper was stripped away in places and the water spout for the sink flew off.

After making sure everything was still, Inu-yasha got up slowly, pushing the chair off himself and shaking his head. He stood up and looked around. "Bloody hell, I am gonna be in so much s--"

Kagome stood up beside him, shaking slightly. She looked up at him worriedly. "You ok?" He just gave her a nod in return. She shifted awkwardly, her face red. "Thanks for…well…protecting me…." Inu-yasha rubbed his temples and turned on her.

"You gotta be more CAREFUL!"

Kagome's eyes widened and then she frowned. "ME? YOU were the one that knocked it over!"

He was about to reply but a weird look came over his face. "Fine fine…." He grumbled, reaching into his pocket and handing her some money. "There. That should cover it."

Looking down at the money Kagome gave him a weird look. "Um…thanks…but really you don't have to…" Scowling Inu-yasha grabbed his notes and left without another word. Kagome watched him. "That was weird…" She looked around at the damage. "Mom is SO gonna kill me…"

Stepping over the fallen barstool to get to the counter, she noticed Inu-yasha's journal on the floor. Hm…he must have dropped it…guess I should return it… Putting the journal in her pocket, she exited her house and, seeing Inu-yasha turning the corner at the end of the sidewalk, ran after him.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

And you shall hafta find out what happens next time harhar. Ok…I swear this will get interesting sooner or later lolz. Please keep reviewing me! Oh and here are the reviewers I want to thank. (If you reviewed and you're not on my list you're review may have been accidentally deleted cuz my email was being a butt and I apologize and urge you to review again! ;;)

**TerraKagomeShiori Logan: **Thanks! I was hoping they would seem like the right characters, I wasn't sure if I could pull it off ;;

**Midori Nakamura: **Thank you. I'm glad you like my writing style…honestly I'm skeptical about it but hey practice makes perfect.

**InuYasha'sGirl KagomeSango: **Ya baka means idiot or something along those lines O.o and I have no idea what Sango's last name is but I've been told that Taijiya means "demon slayer" so I've been using that.

**Tashy911: **Hey thanks! No you're not being rude but do keep in mind I'm lazy and the updates may take awhile sometimes . Sorry things are hard for you! Be strong and read fanfics lolz

**AlleyWings: **Omg I'm on someone's alert list lolz I feel so special! Glad ya like it

**Deathscythe's sister: **You have an awesome fanfic I'm glad you agree about Miroku, it's totally true.

**And also thanks to: Ridom-nami, wisebunny, and drkng1790, I really appreciate the support y'all! **

Keep reading and reviewing! I'll update soon, hopefully O.o;;

MoosyDude


	6. Hero?

Um…ya…I'm finally updating…finally ;; I'm sick today and can't go to school so I have time to come write another chap. :woot: I'll try and update more often…it's just that I have so much freaking homework to deal with. It'll be the death of me. But anyway, enough of my rambling, on with chapter 6!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I've told you about a million times. Now leave me alone before I set my attack moose on you.

LAST TIME:

"Mom is SO gonna kill me…"

Stepping over the fallen barstool to get to the counter, she noticed Inu-yasha's journal on the floor. Hm…he must have dropped it…guess I should return it… Putting the journal in her pocket, she exited her house and, seeing Inu-yasha turning the corner at the end of the sidewalk, ran after him.

CHAPTER SIX: HERO…?

Kagome called out Inu-yasha's name to the dark figure running ahead of her but either he couldn't hear her or he didn't want to. Determined, she sped up and saw the tall silhouette disappear around a corner. Braking, Kagome turned and walked down the alley she had just seen Inu-yasha enter. Breathing heavily she called out in a tentative voice. "Inu-yasha…? I-I have your journal…you left it at my house…hello?" There was no answer so she kept walking.

Shivering, but not from cold, Kagome gazed around the inky blackness. She could barely see two inches in front of her face. Blindly she groped around and soon felt brick beneath her extended palm. She cursed. It was a dead end. But then…where had Inu-yasha gone? Turning, her mind whirring in confusion, she glimpsed a movement in the shadows to her left. Again, more softly this time, she called out in a scared voice, "Inu-yasha is that you?"

There was silence for a few seconds then suddenly, a hand shot out of the darkness, gripping her wrist tightly and Kagome screamed in terror. Red, slitted eyes peered out at her and a low hissing was heard. Fangs gleamed in the scarce moonlight and she could see long claws, glistening, around her wrist. She screamed again and pulled back. Suddenly the thing let go and she stumbled backwards into the opposite wall. Another, larger silhouette had appeared at the opening of the alley and it was soon joined by a few others. A gruff, taunting voice rang out from their direction. "Look boys, it seems another unsuspecting girl has wandered in here. All by her lonesome too. Isn't that a shame?" Kagome could hear low chuckles from the other men and was almost certain she could see their gleaming grins.

Kagome backed up into the end wall, trembling. "S-stay away!" she ordered in what she hoped was a brave voice. The men just laughed and advanced upon her. "I-I s-s-said stay away!" she repeated trying to embolden herself. Her advancing predators took no heed of her words, they kept laughing and grinning. Desperately, Kagome searched for a way out, but could find none. The supposed leader of the group finally reached her and sneered unpleasantly.

"What's wrong? We're not going to HURT you, are we?" He glanced around at the others with a mock serious expression as though trying to reassure her. Another collective snigger was passed around. The leader grinned more widely and reached out for Kagome. She opened her mouth to scream but before any sound was released, a bright silver flash whizzed in front of her eyes. She stood; staring in horror, as the beast attacked the men mercilessly, snarling in outrage. Kagome's mouth was frozen open in shock and without really registering it, she leaned against the wall, sliding down until she was sitting upon the grimy concrete, shaking and still staring with wide eyes.

After of few seconds the men turned and ran, calling out frantically for their attacker to stop. They stumbled out of the alley and down the nearest road screaming like madmen and clutching their wounds with white knuckled hands. Stopping at the opening of the alley, the beast turned, it's slitted, red eyes upon Kagome once more. She regained her composure quickly and, a bit shakily, rose to her feet using the wall behind her for support. In a voice barely above a whisper she asked, "Wh-what are you?" With what seemed like a pained expression the beast stood in silence a few seconds more before tottering and keeling over onto its face.

Taking small, nervous steps Kagome approached the beast and kneeled down beside it. She extended a quivering hand, her heart hammering against her chest, and nudged the dark form gently. It did not stir so, carefully, she turned the creature over so it was on its back.

A gasp of horror resounded through the night as Kagome stumbled backwards clumsily. The bleak glow of nearby street lamps illuminated the scene and the dank air weighed heavily upon her shoulders. Icy fingers creeped up her spine causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end. There in the gloom, beat up and caked with mud lay Inu-yasha. His eyes were shut tight and the look of agony that had crossed his face before he lost consciousness was still plastered onto his pale features. Kagome didn't fully comprehend the sight for another few seconds. While the discovery slowly sank in, her face grew a sickly shade of green and she breathed in deeply, doing her best not to vomit. Continuing to take large gulps of air she steadied herself and cleared her head. **I…I have to get him home** she realized, **I have to make sure…he's okay…** With a feeling of grim purpose egging her on, Kagome grasped Inu-yasha's limp arm and hauled him up to a standing position, leaning him into her shoulder. Slowly and with much effort she supported him out of the alley and glanced around warily.

Kagome shut her eyes and let a groan escape her lips as she suddenly realised that she had no idea where she was. Being new to the area, she had never really explored much and had certainly never been down these roads. **Nor will I ever be again** she reassured herself, her lips stretched into a grim line.

Trying not to panic she squinted at the street signs but she didn't recognize any of the names. It had to be at lease 10:30 by now and as such was too late for her to find someone to ask for directions. Everyone was asleep by now considering the next day was a week day. Kagome swore under her breath bitterly, somehow it calmed her a bit. Her arms were aching and tired and Inu-yasha teetered off balance as her grip weakened. He fell heavily into the side of a nearby building dragging Kagome after him. She banged her hip against the wall and bit back a cry of pain. The corner of something in her pocket had jabbed her painfully between the ribs and she was currently rubbing the quickly bruising skin and cursing the object. She stopped suddenly. Through all the commotion, she had forgotten what it was that she had stuffed into her pocket. Excitedly, she dug the journal out and leafed through the pages, searching hopefully for something that could help her. None of the entries seemed to hold any directional information and she sighed in dismay. As she closed the book in disappointment a small slip of paper fell out onto the sidewalk. She stooped down and picked it up curiously. Opening it she read:

_I've found where you're hiding you filthy mutt. Come back to your so-called lair immediately and I might not make your life a living hell. I'll be inside the shack. Bring what I asked for. If you attempt to hide it, there will be dire consequences._

Kagome read the message again, pondering over its meaning. His lair? Does that mean his house? Where is he staying? He had never before talked of his family or his home. He did say that his house was under renovation but…was he lying? She sighed, if only she knew a place she could take him…then the idea hit her. Sango had talked about this area before; she said it was close to her house. Kagome struggled to remember the conversation. What was the name of her street? Bird something-or-other. It intersected with Shade Tree Street she recalled dimly.

Carefully, Kagome propped Inu-yasha into a sitting position against the wall and quickly jogged to the end of the street, glancing around at the other roads it connected to. Near the far end she could just barely make out the words Shade Tree and a small smile lit her face. She sprinted back towards Inu-yasha, heaved him upright again, and began her long and arduous trek.

After minutes that had dragged on like hours, Kagome finally rounded the corner onto Sango's street. Looking at the street sign she now confirmed that it was Bird's Song Lane. The irony of such a dreary neighbourhood harbouring a street with the name "Bird's Song" seemed oddly revolting in Kagome's mind and she averted her gaze from the sign to glance down the dark street. The wind whispered through the trees swaying above Kagome's head as she made her way from house to house, trying to find some distinguishing feature that she recognized. Glancing across to the opposite side of the street, she caught sight of Sango's bright, purple car and her spirit soared in elation.

Seemingly empowered by this sight, Kagome sped up across the street and up the walkway to the front door. She rang the doorbell, not caring how late it was at this point, and waited impatiently for someone to answer. Heavy footsteps soon resounded through the house and Kagome saw a light suddenly appear in the window. Her heart leapt as a figure opened the door, peering out groggily at the two people on their doorstep. She sighed in relief, it was Sango. In a desperate voice Kagome pleaded, "Sango, let me in, please, something…" she swallowed, "something's wrong with Inu-yasha."

Sango's gaze was suddenly sharp and alert and she quickly stepped out onto the porch to help Kagome carry Inu-yasha into the house and over to a brown, leather couch. Sinking down into the cushions beside him, Kagome looked up at Sango, her eyes weary.

"What happened?" Sango asked, kneeling in front of the couch and staring at her with a strangely calm expression.

Kagome hesitated, not sure what to tell her. Finally she murmured something about following him to return his notebook and finding him passed out on the ground. As she finished she glanced up at Sango, hoping against hope that she hadn't seen through her lies. Sango watched her expressionlessly but Kagome could feel her eyes boring into her head. First a calculating look gleamed in her eyes but it soon transformed into what seemed like a stern, disdainful glare. Kagome fidgeted uncomfortably but her friend remained silent.

A sudden movement caught both of their attentions and the turned their heads quickly to look at the stirring teenage boy resting lopsidedly on the couch. His hand quavered slightly as he raised it to his forehead, groaning in pain. After a few more seconds of staying quite motionless his golden eyes snapped open and he sat up so sharply that he almost lost his balance and fell onto the carpeted floor. Uncomprehendingly, his eyes darted around, taking in his surroundings, before resting upon the two girls in front of him, both looking anxious.

As he sluggishly returned to consciousness, the girls' presence began to make sense to him and he stood up unsteadily. Kagome rose as well. "Inu-yasha…you shouldn't…" But he glared at her with wild eyes and backed away.

In a low voice he growled "Get…away…from…me…" He backed up further until a soft thud marked his connection with the wall. He looked for all the world like a cornered animal. Kagome opened her mouth to say something again but found that she really didn't know what she should say and, glancing at Sango, instantly shut her mouth.

Sango was advancing slowly upon Inu-yasha her eyes concentrated, her movements deliberate. She began to speak to him in a low, soothing voice but Kagome could not quite make out the words. Calming slowly, Inu-yasha took a step away from the wall and closed his eyes taking one great shuddering breath before opening them again, his golden orbs now focusing on Kagome.

She stared at him, her head swimming, her mouth dry. Never had she seen that hateful yet petrified expression she had received as Inu-yasha retreated from her, growling, on ANYONE'S face, let alone his. As she looked at him now, she could tell that he was back to normal again and she sat, trembling, her eyes glued onto his, as he tentatively spoke.

"Kagome…I'm sorry…I…I can explain…"

The last thing that registered in Kagome's mind before she passed out was Inu-yasha's expression of sincere regret and dread.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Well how was it? I'm not thinking straight right now so if it's like, terrible it's because I'm sick and don't know what I'm doing. XD Anyway, please review and I will try to get up the next chapter soon. Thanks to all who reviewed my fanfic so far, it's made me extremely happy, I love to hear from you guys. And yes I know she didn't read the journal just keep your pants on.

-MoosyDude


End file.
